Magic is Just Around the Corner
by spice of Inu-Yasha
Summary: Harry Potter X InuYasha: Kagome, sick with an incureable illness, is finally finished the quest for the shards. When her brother suddenly gives her a letter, old views on the once bleak present take on a whole new meaning. Full Summary InsideREVISED
1. The Letter Caused

**Authoress Note: **I would like to apologize for no warning about this drastic change. I took the story down and pretty much changed EVERYTHING about it, just keeping the title the same. My reasons will be established at the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy the newly re-written and revised _Magic is Just Around the Corner_.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha or Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Harry Potter X Inu-Yasha: Feudal Japan was merely book one of her life that came to an end, leaving an eternal scar that cannot be cured. Battling against a poison threatening to take her life it seems that the adventures are over as doctors take the place of demons, and nurses take the place of friends. A year has passed since her travels in the Feudal Era, since the completion of the jewel, since the defeat of Naraku. School friends have moved on to other things, crushes have faded, and reconnecting with family proved to be the only easy thing as a paranoia over her health became the glue that could mend what was once lost. Weeks passed into summer vacation, and it seemed like a normal life full of sickness and pain was the only thing planned for her. That is…until she read the note that changed her views forever on the modern life of Japan. It seems even in the present times an unspeakable evil threatened humanity, an unspeakable evil that would soon confront her, and make the once strong Kagome return. Who would have thought, that magic would be just around the corner?

**Magic is Just Around the Corner **

**Chapter One: The Letter Caused**

Crystal hues gazed solemnly into the darkening sky, the sun setting just beyond the trees in the distance. It was strange how this world could change so much, and yet so little over time. The once large wooded areas were reduced to small park forests, buildings replacing natural homes as pollution took the place of clean forest air. There was once a stone where she was sitting, swinging ever so innocently, hands grasping the cool metal chains delicately. Just like there was once a tree a few feet before her, where a robin had made her nest in preparation for her upcoming young.

Once upon a time, this whole world was a different place.

Yet at the same time, she remembered as a refreshing burst of wind played with her long raven locks, the world hadn't changed at all. The wind still continued to blow, the trees still continued to sway, and the sun rose and set like it always had since the dawning of time. Animals still thrived with basic needs, while people continued to want and need, growing or decreasing, as time ticked on its eternal death clock of life.

A gentle smile played upon her lips, caressing her soft pale cheeks as she stood, feet meshing in the sand. In a sudden moment, a cough stirred her body, her lungs stinging as they cried for the breath of life. Clutching her throat, she fell onto her knees, a single hand grasping the sanded earth as she waited for the episode to subside. Slowly, life's air flowed into her quivering form, giving her strength and restoring color to her pale lips.

"Kagome!" a distant voice called to her, and regaining her grin she stood, dusting her blue jean pants off.

Slowly she began to make her way in the direction of the beckon, cheeks pale and face covered in a small icy sweat. Seeing the figure emerge in the distance her arm raised, hand waving to greet him and gather his attention, "Souta!" she called, her voice soft but carrying across to him.

Said person finally made his place in front of her, a small frown on his youthful features as he crossed his arms. A small note was grasped firmly in one of his hands, the envelope crinkled from miss-use. Honey eyes were stern as he looked her over, before concern filtered through noticing her weakened complexion, "Kagome, what did the doctor say about going outside on breezy days? You know you're not supposed to, just look what happened." He lectured, placing an arm under her shoulder to support her.

She merely brushed him away, "I'm fine, really. The doctor's a mad man, secretly conspiring with vampires to get my blood. You think I'm going to listen to someone like _that_?" she teased, giving her younger sibling a playful wink as he rolled his eyes at her antics.

"_Kagome…_" his tone was low, tiered, as he crossed his arms again, "One, I don't care if the doctor is Hitler reincarnated you still have to listen to him and two, I'm not three years old so don't give me that crap anymore." He scoffed, eyes narrowed slightly, trying to appear intimidating. If anything he looked rather cute, so she ruffled his air destroying the whole 'tough guy' attitude.

"Hey!" he cried, trying to bat away the offending appendages, "Stop it!"

She merely smiled at him, "Aw, muffin, do you not like your hair being rubbed?" she teased some more, rubbing harder as her brother only growled.

"_No_, I don't like my hair being _ravaged_ by my crazy sister." He huffed, stepping away from her, arms swinging under the other out of habit, it seemed. Outwardly she smiled at his antics, but inwardly she couldn't help the small pang that sounded through. He was so much like his hero it was uncanny.

Slinging her arm around his shoulder, an action that used to make her bend over to do, she began to lead him out of the park, "Come on kiddo, let's head back." She stated to her brother, who stood a good height just above her elbow. It was somewhat scary how tall a person could grow after one year.

"Yeah…whatever." He sighed, defeated as he allowed himself to be directed. Glancing up at her, one of his eyebrows rose, "You know, mom's gonna freak on you when we get back. She's been stressing out when she found out you weren't at home. You shouldn't have left you _know_ that."

She merely sighed, "I know Souta…I know."

…………….

A groan escaped her as she collapsed onto her bed, hugging her beanbag pillow close, her ears still ringing from her mother's enraged screaming. Rolling over she clutched the soft comforting object to her chest, eyes gazing somewhat blankly at the ceiling. By now the sun had completely set, instead an almost empty moon hung overhead.

Slowly her eyes began to drift closed, her mind fading in and out of consciousness as her hand absently stroked her throat. Just as dreamland was about to sweep her into its warm numbing embrace, a hesitant knock jolted her to the waking world.

"Sis?"

An outward sigh escaped her as she rolled onto her side, facing the door while squinting at the light seeping through the bottom, "Yes?"

For a moment there was silence, and during that lapse she nearly dove back to the world of peaceful emptiness, before finally her brother spoke again, "Um, I have something for you."

Jostling awake once more, now slightly intrigued, she sat up and waved him in through the door, "Come on in kid, let me see what you have."

The door slowly opened to reveal the slightly annoyed face of Souta, "Stop calling me kid." He seethed, stepping into the darkened room before closing the door behind them. For a brief moment they were plunged into total darkness, before a flick was heard and light spilled into the vicinity.

Flinching from the sudden brightness, she waited for her eyes to adjust before giving Souta a curious stare, "So?" came her prompting voice as he merely stood there, fidgeting slightly. Her eyes landed on the envelope in his hands, remembering it from earlier that day.

Noticing the direction of her stare, he quickly tried to hide it, before sighing and pulling it forth, "This, this is for you." he muttered darkly, his eyes fading when they studied the innocent looking envelope. Upon closer inspection, she was able to see that it had been opened; the corners rip as if someone had hastily tore through them.

Frowning, she extended her hand and waited. Souta stood there at first, before placing the package into her awaiting appendage. She couldn't help but notice his chewed off fingernails. Looking up at him in confusion, she seen that his head was lowered, his hands now fisted at the sides as he avoided looking at her, "Don't say a word to mom, if you plan on going." He finally managed to whisper, before turning and leaving her room, the door closing with a small click.

Her gaze flickered back down to the innocent looking parchment in her grasp, slightly afraid of what she was about to discover upon opening it's content. Flipping it over, she was surprised to find it addressed, in green ink, to a "_Miss Kagome Higurashi, Tokyo Japan, Sunset Shrine, Second Floor, Third Door on the Right."_ Now thoroughly scared she turned it back over, re-opening the hastily folded edges before pulling the contents out.

Unfolding the paper, she began to read, her eyes growing in size at the doubtful contents written in the same green ink as before. Soon she was frowning again, shaking her head before a somewhat mirthful expression emerged, a dry chuckle escaping her, "This must be a joke. Souta you brat! Get in here! Nice try, but I'm not falling for it." She called, but there was no Souta waiting just outside her door, snickering away like he always did when waiting for her to discover one of his pranks.

"Souta?" she called again, but once more silence greeted her. "Souta!" she called a little louder, before her hand dropped the paper, flying to her throat, clutching it as a burst of pain shot forth. Eyes closed tightly, her free hand clutching the bedcovers; she waited for the pain to subside in silent agony.

Gradually, her eyes opened, her hand loosening its death grip as small beads of sweat were wiped away. She sighed miserably, falling backwards onto her bed panting slightly. So this is what the Great Kagome had been rendered to, the last of the shard fighters, the last of the rebellion? A sickened girl, not even strong enough to withstand a cold breeze.

A _plague._

She lifted her hand, gazing at it as her mind flooded with memories.

A_ tainted _being.

Her hand curled into a fist, shaking slightly as her crystal hues narrowed.

A_ weakling._

Yes, this is what was left of the once powerful miko, of the once naive soul, of the once strong creature to befriend both man and demon alike. A shadow. A spirit destroyed and a body weakened. It was her fault, she was just to damn trusting, to damn careless…

"Kagome?"

She blinked, her head moving up to gaze at the door. She hadn't even heard the knock. Sitting up she took in a deep breath, before releasing it, "What is it Souta?" she questioned, her voice betraying nothing.

The door slowly opened again, Souta stepping through only to close it once more. The action was strangely the same as when he first came in. Eying him curiously, she waited for him to speak.

"It was delivered by an owl." He suddenly blurted, it was obvious that he wanted to say it for the longest of times, "A big barn owl came and delivered it in the dead of noon."

Giving him a slightly skeptical stare, she crossed her arms, "Oh, did it now?" before shaking her head in a slightly mocking fashion, "You're getting rusty Souta. Have you forgotten that there are no owls in Japan? Not only that, but they come out at night not the day."

Souta frowned at her, pouting slightly, "I know, but…it's true I'm not making it up." Seeing her disbelieving stare he added, "Honest! I was just as surprised as you!" before his mood became somewhat darker, more somber as his gaze moved to the floor, "So, what are you going to do?" he asked her softly.

Waiting a moment in silence, she slowly spoke, "I…I don't know. Someone must have sent it as a prank, that has to be it right? I mean, you read it, a wizarding world?" she shook her head, "Come on. I'm supposed to believe that, and oh! They didn't 'discover' my 'powers' until it was rather late in the school year?" she laughed dryly, "How does that work?"

"How did they know you had powers though?"

She looked up at the sudden question, frowning a little before snapping her fingers as an explanation came, "They don't. I bet they send the same thing to a bunch of idiots. It was just fluky that I happened to have powers." She smiled, obviously pleased with herself.

The smile faded though, as time wore on with a strangely quiet Souta. Somehow, she felt like he knew something she didn't. Getting a little worried she whispered, "Souta?"

"It's true." His head suddenly snapped up to gaze at her, a deeply buried worry and relief coming forth, "Everything is true, I know because it happened to a friend of mine." His hands began to shake, "Ok, sorta friend. She was a really nice girl, much like you are. I met her when a bunch of high school kids tried to steal my lunch money." Continuing quickly, before she could get angry, he spoke again, "She saved me, not using magic I might add, that's against the rules. I found out about magic when her wand accidentally fell out of her pocket. When I picked it up, some strange stuff happened and I ended up getting blasted back a few feet."

She frowned, "What was her name?" came her curious question.

"Cho, Cho Chang." He answered easily, staring her boldly in the eye, "She was here visiting a cousin. Her nationality isn't Japan, but China. She speaks the language fluently though. I would never have known if she hadn't said anything, though her last name was one for question. After making sure I was alright she explained to me what happened, making me swear I could never tell another soul about her world, or the existence of magic." There was an extended silence in which neither spoke, moved, or even blinked.

"Its…its really true then?" she suddenly breathed, looking down at the aged paper. Souta slowly nodded as she bent down, picking it up to stare at it's contents some more, "Then that means I'm a…a…"

"A witch." He finished, none to happy about it. Gritting his teeth he gathered his courage, "Sis, I…I don't want you to go!" the yell echoed in the room, leaving a thickened silence in its wake. Once more the two were left to merely stare at one another, each unsure how to respond or act.

Like before, she was the first to break the atmosphere, looking away from his emotional gaze to stare at the parchment, "I want to go though Souta, to get away from all this. All the hospitals, all the doctors all the rules, all the…" she outwardly flinched, gulping slightly before continuing, "All the normalness." She whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"I know." He finally said dejectedly, "But I'm afraid for you sis. You're…you're sick; you can't be as strong as you used to be. It's dangerous there, that evil wizard is there…you read it, and some people aren't even going this year." He took a breath, "I don't want you to fight anymore. You've fought enough Kagome, you've fought enough. I don't want to find you broken and bleeding, crying and hurt, gasping and coughing…it hurts me to."

Slowly, she stood, walking over to him in quick strides before hugging him close, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Souta, when did you grow up so much?" she laughed slightly, choking back a small sob, "When did you become so…mature." Squeezing him tighter she pulled away to gaze into his saddened eyes, "I promise you, I'll return. Please be strong like you used to, please take care of mom while I'm away and don't worry for me. Be happy that I get a chance to live again. This illness may be incurable, but because of my miko powers it wont kill me either."

He only nodded, trying to hold in his own tears as he gazed into her smiling face, "It's a promise. So I take it you're leaving tonight then? I'm sorry for not giving it to you sooner…"

Shaking her head, she merely ruffled his hair, "It's fine kiddo." She winked, "Just tell mom I'm sorry for leaving like this." before sending him out so she could pack. The one good thing about being in the Feudal Era was that she didn't have time to spend any money, and it had instead accumulated over the year into a rather large amount. Then again, she never really had splurged her dollars, always keeping it safe for some strange emergency. She never had understood why she did it, but now, she was glad she had.

Breaking the piggybank, she gathered the coinage and paper, counting them carefully before nodding in approval. This would get her to England for sure, from there someone would take her to this Harry Potter person who would then proceed to bring her to where her shopping needs would be met. The only thing that bothered her, was how on earth would the stranger know when to pick her up? She was given no number, only a name: Albus Dumbledore.

…………….

The flight was a rather long, but tolerable one. Another thing about the world time could never change was the sky; it would always be the same ocean blue. Stretching as she made her way through customs, she came to where her belongings would be shipped through, patiently awaiting for her rather obvious-looking bag. I mean, how could she not know it was hers with that super hot pink? Frankly, the color scared her, but it was useful in travel. Her mother gave the bag to her for her 8th birthday, when surprise tickets to Disneyland lay inside it's nicely polished depth.

After waiting for almost half an hour, she finally spotted the suitcase coming down the ramp, and made haste to grab it before pulling out her note. _"Go to the dolphin fountain, there I, Albus Dumbledore, will greet you and take you to your next destination."_ Looking up from the paper she nodded at the fountain just ahead, two dolphins crossing and spewing water from their snouts.

It was a good thing she listened to her mother all those years back, and took a class in English. The only problem was, she could hardly remember most of it, having never used the language since. Suddenly, she felt very isolated and nervous. How was she going to understand anyone at this Hogwarts? Let alone talk to this Dumbledore? Clearly she hadn't been thinking when she left. Not only was her mother going to be quite furious when she had to come back home, but she just wasted all her money on a pointless trip that was probably fake in the first place. How on earth did Souta talk her into this?

"A miss Kagome, I presume." The voice startled her, causing her to whip around and stare into the aged face of a rather strangely dressed man. Half-moon spectacles shimmered back at her, hiding amused ocean eyes behind their glass walls.

"You speak Japanese?" she asked, quite relieved. Eying him closely she tilted her head, "You wouldn't perhaps be a Mr. Albus Dumbledore?" Seeing his nod she bowed, "Pleasure to be acquainted with you, though, I'm rather curious. How did you know I would be here ton-er, today?"

He merely smiled, eyes twinkling as he gave her a little wink, "I'm afraid, Miss Higurashi, that is my little secret." Before his arm slung around her shoulders, and he began to lead her out of the airport, "Now, we are quite behind schedule, I suggest we make haste to our current destination before Mrs. Weasley grows a second ulcer." He laughed, while Kagome laughed along. She didn't know who this Mrs. Weasley was, but it didn't really matter. Just as long as she was given the chance to go to this school for witches and wizards.

"Ah, that reminds me. Close your eyes for a moment please." He suddenly requested, and sending him a raised eyebrow she was somewhat hesitant. She had just met this man after all, and the news hadn't yet sunk in. How could she trust him? Trusting…had led to many terrible things. Yet, as she gazed into his twinkling eyes she had no choice but to listen, her own orbs closing. Somehow, she felt she put her faith into this man.

She felt something rather pointy touch her head gently, before a strange incantation was murmured quietly. A light flashed causing her eyes to snap open, fear and a slight betrayal entering them. He had attacked her! She should never have trusted him, she should never have come, she should just-

"There, now can you understand me when I speak this language?" he asked her, his words in complete English. With wide eyes, she nodded, not able to comprehend how it was possible.

"Good." He smiled, before leading her out again, "This way this way, just down this alley. We're using a port key to get there." He stated, ushering her along.

"Wait, a port key?" she questioned perplexed, before her eyes widened when she realized that not only could she understand English, but also now she was speaking it fluently, as if it had been her first language all along.

"Yes, a port key. Just wait and you'll see what it is." He brushed her off slightly, the small twinkle still dancing in his eye.

They soon approached a small rusty teakettle, sitting ever so neatly on a rotting wooden box. Dumbledore turned towards her, placing his two hands on each of her shoulders, "I'm afraid this is where we part, Miss Higurashi. This teakettle will take you exactly where you need to go. Good luck. Touch it on my count, no sooner, no later, understand? So on three."

She nodded, thoroughly confused at how a teakettle could take her anywhere. Dumbledore began his count, and she braised herself, hand hovering just above the rusty object.

"Three."

Her hand lowered, and as soon as she felt the rough, crumbling surface of metal, her body lurched and her hand became glued to the kettle. She felt queasy; the ride was not a fun one as her body was hurled this way and that. Strangely, it didn't last long, for in practically three seconds, it was abruptly over.

Stumbling, she tried to regain her balance as the kettle clattered to the ground with a small bang. Eying her new surroundings, she wondered how she ended up here. Not only was the fact that a teakettle brought her here, but the place itself was rather…dank. It was a small pub; strange people looking at her curiously but not surprised at all by her sudden entrance, which lead her to suspect that, what had he called it? Oh yes, a port key, was a common thing in the wizarding world.

"So much to learn…it's like my first day back in-" she cut herself off, what was she thinking saying that out loud amongst a group of strangers? If they didn't think her odd yet, best not to ruin it by stating something crazy like that.

Looking around she tried to see if she could pick out this Harry Potter. Having never met him before, she didn't even know if he was here or not. '_Well, only one way to find out._' she thought with a small smirk, "Is there a Harry Potter in this place?" came her soft call, as she eyed the occupants of the room.

The pub master shook his head, "Nope, not yet n'ways. He said somethin 'bout coming down 'round 1, so he should be here pertty quick."

"Thanks." She gave a small bow, before taking a seat to wait. She couldn't help but notice at how many heads turned to look at her after she spoke that name. Normally, people didn't even flinch if the name wasn't recognizable, unless it was yelled, but she had spoken in a normal voice, perhaps softer. Maybe this Mr. Potter was someone important in the wizarding community? Who knew, only _time_ would tell.

"What time is it!" a boy, around her age with messy black hair, asked after bursting through the back doors, panting horribly. She eyed him carefully, analyzing him closely before dismissing him. Mr. Potter would most likely be an older man, not a boy her age.

"Bit after noon Harry. Late again I see. Someone waitin for yeah over there, in tha corner." The pub tender stated, pointing in her direction.

'_Harry?_' her mind echoed his name, '_Could that really be him? Hm, go figure, I was wrong for a change._' She thought with humor, watching as the boy thanked the tender before making his way hurriedly towards her.

"Kagome?" he asked her when he arrived, and she sent him a small smile before standing and bowing, "Mr. Potter I presume?" she questioned when she stood straight, smirking inwardly at his discomfort. Apparently, he wasn't accustomed to the ways of Japan.

"Y-Yes." He stammered, "Um, do you wish to get your things now?"

With a nod they were on their way, and it was then, in that strange place in the wizarding world, that she first discovered a small problem as she watched a younger boy pay for his ice cream. Biting her lower lip, she tapped Harry on the shoulder, "Um, Harry, we have a small problem." She started, a somewhat sheepish smile on her face.

Turning towards her, he raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

In response she took out her Japanese currency, "Um, I only have this kind of money." She stated, feeling rather dumb. Harry's lips formed a small "Oh" of understanding, "That is a problem." He stated, scratching his head as he tried to think up an idea.

"Kagome," He suddenly called, "Let me see your envelope. Was there anything else inside it? A key maybe?"

"Now that I think about it…there was a key. Why, what does it mean?" she asked him, pulling out the package before reaching inside for the desired object. Seeing him smirk, she figured it was something good.

"Come on, it means you have a wizarding bank already pre-set for you." he laughed, before rushing off ahead.

Her hand reached out to stop him but he was already gone. Eye's widening, she began to rush after him, though her pace was rather slow, "Harry!" she called as loud as she dared, already beginning to feel her body breaking. Running…that was a bad thing, it made the poison work faster through her blood, triggering it at a higher rate. She stopped, bracing herself for what she was about to do, "Harry!!!" came her booming voice, and in the next instant she was on the ground, hacking away as her body was shaken with horrid coughs.

Her hand dragged across the dirt, leaving claw-like marks in the sand before fisting. He hadn't heard her…it was still far to loud for her to yell. Face paling, she tried to regain her state of health, lips turning a dark color, contrasting greatly with her skin. Passerby's looked with concern, not wanting to get close incase her illness was contagious, but worried incase she was in serious need of help. No one knew what to do, they were all afraid for their own safety to try anything.

"Kagome!" a hand touched her back, rubbing circles in an attempt to subside her hacking. Fool, didn't he realize that nothing would work? Not until the poison went dormant again.

Slowly, she regained herself, hand clutching her throat as she shakily sat up. She wasn't to surprised to find that Harry was the one who had been trying to help her, so she sent him a weak smile of gratitude.

"Are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern, and in that moment he reminded her so much of herself way back when. Studying him closer, she mentally shook her head, no, he was nothing like her, his eyes were to old. This boy had seen his fair share, much like she had. Perhaps they shared more in common then first predicted?

"I'm fine, just a small coughing spell." She was reluctant to tell him, or anyone for that matter, the truth behind her condition. Unwanted questions would arise, and even worse, they would probably start treating her much like her family did: as if she would break, if the wind blew to hard.

Standing, she was happy to see that her legs were quite sturdy, her color returning. Yes, it was just a coughing spell. Harry eyed her somewhat doubtful, before shrugging it off and fixing her with a relieved smile, "If your sure."

"Positive." She replied, dusting her clothing off. Holding out the key, she analyzed it to be sure it came to no harm, before clearing her throat as a signal to get moving again, "Shall we then?" she prompted, and he merely nodded before leading the way, this time at a much slower pace.

It didn't take them long to reach their destination, a strange looking bank run oddly enough by trolls. '_Seems like demons aren't the only mystical creatures to be falsely dubbed as fake._' She thought, somewhat amused as she eyed the trolls slightly wary.

Harry, seeing her expression got the wrong idea, "They're trolls. Try not to get on their bad side, they can be slightly moody." He warned with an amused smile, while she merely nodded.

Approaching a desk she couldn't help the amused smile at its rather…tall height. It was at least twelve feet off the floor, obviously built to make the trolls feel higher and superior despite their short length.

"Key." The troll demanded, rather rudely if you asked her, but then again she didn't know if that was polite for a troll.

Shrugging she pulled it out, standing a bit on her tippy-toes to reach the top and hand it to him, "Sure thing!" came her cheery quip, and the troll merely rolled his eyes while analyzing the number written on the brass, strangely designed, item.

"Follow me."

…………….

"That was amazing, and did I see a burst of fire during the travel?" her excitement over the trip was obvious, eyes sparkling in a happiness she never knew she could experience again. The only thing that confused her was where all the money had come from. Apparently it had been there for quite some time; the coins were dusty, the door rusty.

Harry laughed at her excitement, "Yup, you sure did. Would you believe it if I told you a Dragon did that?" he eyed her with a smile, eager to share everything about the wizarding world to someone who was just like him, so many years back. He remembered just how excited he had been as well upon first stumbling across this world.

Oh yes, Professor Dumbledore had explained enough about this Kagome Higurashi to him. The fact about her being new, despite her age, and that she traveled all the way from Japan, her grandfather and mother having no idea about her departure. It scared him somewhat to realize how much Dumbledore could learn about a person, when he put his mind to it. He also knew that the Ministry of Magic, including Dumbledore himself, had no clue why it took so long to discover her magic capabilities. A fact that both baffled and puzzled him, much like Dumbledore himself, who knew a scarcely large amount on things.

"I never knew dragons still existed, I would have thought they'd become extinct." She murmured thoughtfully, remembering the two-headed dragon that Sesshomaru often rode, or rather…had rode.

From the corner of her eye, she caught the creasing frown on Harry's features, "Still existed? What do you mean?" he asked, confusion clear in his voice. She inwardly flinched; damn she was so rusty at keeping her secrets.

'_I blame the freedom of speaking about it at home on my lack of integrity._' She mused, turning to Harry with an easy smile, "Well, I'm a huge dragon fan and I believe that once, a long time ago, they did exist. It seems that not only was I right, but they managed to survive even in this day and age! How wonderful! I hope I get to meet one, some day." Her gaze turned lungful, hands clasping together as a dreamy air surrounded her, "A nice beautiful two-headed one, with awesome crystal eyes and a greenish-yellow hide!"

He eyed her oddly, "Trust me, you wouldn't want to meet a dragon. They aren't…the most pleasant when it comes to people." He stated blandly, thinking back to the Triwizard Tournament. His thoughts quickly died on that subject soon after.

She shook her finger at him, "Nu uh, you're wrong. Dragons can be very friendly affectionate beings, and super loyal, if you don't piss them off of course. They're more intelligent then people give them credit for yeah know." She laughed softly, while he merely shook his head. Pouting she crossed her arms, "Fine, don't believe me."

"Alright, I wont." He smirked as she fumed.

"So what's next on the list?" she suddenly questioned, obviously switching topics purposely. Shrugging he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "I dunno, you have the list, you tell me."

"A wand?"

"A wand it is, and I know the _perfect_ place." He stated with a smile, and she eyed him doubtfully for a moment before shrugging with a, "Lead the way."

…………….

Ollivander's Wand Shop, it was such a plain and unoriginal thing to name a shop that she found herself actually…looking forward to entering it, liking it before she even started to walk through the glass doors that jingled. The place was dank, at first giving off an unsettling feel, but she was quick to brush past it and instead focused on the many strange auras' that attacked her senses all at once. Strange, she never knew a wand had it's own soul.

"This is Ollivander's Wand Shop, the best place to shop for wands. Ollivander knows everything there is about wands, spends his life making them and studying them. He's probably in the back right now." Harry explained, and she nodded, amazed and baffled at the same time. If a wand had a soul, then how can human hands make it?

Then again, maybe they didn't. She had to remember in this world magic ruled, not technology. It was strange, to find this world in present times after leaving one so similar behind in the past. The past and the present had more in common then she first realized.

"Harry, is that you I hear? Don't tell me your wand broke like Mr. Wesley's had." Mr. Ollivander asked darkly, peeking through the back room to send him a small glare. His eyes then moved to rest on Kagome, studying her closely as he moved to the front with a rag in hand.

"No Mr. Ollivander, I'm actually here helping a friend of mine pick out her first wand." Harry explained, his finger moving to point at her as she neatly bowed a greeting.

Ollivander stroked his chin thoughtfully, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop, "Yes…I thought as much. I remember everyone who's ever bought a wand in this shop, and I have yet to come across her, though…she seems somewhat…familiar." He started, trailing off as he held her gaze.

She couldn't help but to fidget slightly, feeling rather uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

Oh, this was going to be _so_ fun…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**All right! That's the end of the edited chapter one! Totally different I know, not holding ANYTHING the same. I went with a different plot because the one from before…just to over-done. As for Kagome's completely different character, yes, it's not a dark and kick-assed Marry Sued personality. That bugged me, a lot. She was to damn perfect, to out of character even for her, and as a result everyone else was out of character. I mean really…Dumbledore and the hat thing…just no…no…I don't know WHAT I was thinking, but anyways…yes, expect things to be different, and WAY better --; Thanks to anyone who reviews, and sorry about no notice for taking the story down, making this up-date rather…surprising. **_


	2. An Unknown Adventure

**Important Correction:** I'd like to point out a correction that needs to be made. Thank you Spirel and Kei for pointing it out to me. The correction is that when they are in the bank, it is NOT run by trolls, but by GOBLINS. I honestly don't know where my head was. Thanks again Spirel and Kei, and I encourage the rest of you to please point any possible future errors that may occur, as well as provide bad or good feedback! I want to know if I screwed something up, if the characters are as they should be, if the story is good, or if I need to work harder on developing the plot. Thanks again!

**Last Chapter: **_Ollivander stroked his chin thoughtfully, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop, "Yes…I thought as much. I remember everyone who's ever bought a wand in this shop, and I have yet to come across her, though…she seems somewhat…familiar." He started, trailing off as he held her gaze._

_She couldn't help but to fidget slightly, feeling rather uncomfortable under his scrutiny. _

_Oh, this was going to be _so_ fun…_

**Magic is Just Around the Corner**

**Chapter Two: An Unknown Adventure**

Silence filled the air for a moment and Ollivander's gaze had yet to waver from her. To say the least it was somewhat unnerving, the old man held such a strange aura that she couldn't decipher it adequately. It wasn't evil, that much she knew, but there was a certain thing about it that just…put her off.

"I have _just_ the wand for you my dear, stay put while I fetch it from the back." He suddenly spoke, a small smile forming on his aged face before he turned and walked away.

She sent Harry a questioning stare, her head tilting in the direction Ollivander walked off to. He merely shook his head and shrugged, obviously just as confused as she was.

'_Great, you're helpful…_' she inwardly moped, allowing a small sigh to pass through her lips. She vaguely began to wonder if she should accept any wand he handed to her, unsure if it would cause trouble in future events or contain some strange type of curse. '_Stop it Kagome, that's the Feudal Era talking!_' she berated, but any further thoughts were cut short when Ollivander returned, a long slender box held delicately across both hands.

"Here." He prompted, extending the box towards her.

She eyed it for a moment, before shrugging and lifting the lid from the top. There inside sat a smooth black wand, the back slightly bulky (perfect for grip), and the tip pointed but sanded down to a smooth rounded oval, sitting inside some tissue paper innocently. The wand pulsed, the magic unnoticed by all but her. Inside she could feel the soul call to her.

"Go on, take it."

Without further ado, she cautiously reached inside, the paper rumpling as she lifted the foreign object out of its' protective grasp. It was surprisingly light, for some odd reason she expected the weight to be much like a sword. Gripping the end she could already feel the magic pulsing through her, lulling her into security as the soul connected with her own.

Getting impatient, Ollivander sighed, "Well, give it a wave." He commanded, his hands moving forward in an urging manor.

"A…wave?" she spoke slowly, snapping back to the present, "Oh right, a wave." Before swinging her hand, the movement smooth as if the wand had become an extension of herself.

A sudden ball of gold sprouted from the tip, shooting to the top of the store before exploding into an array of golden sparkles that fell to the ground, disappearing on contact with anything it touched.

Ollivander smiled with a pleased look, taking the wand from her and placing it back inside the box, "I believe miss, we have found you your wand. Quite a lucky guess, but I had a feeling that this one would be yours once I saw you. Lucky indeed…this time half my store didn't get destroyed trying to find the right one." He gave Harry a pointed stare, who flushed in slight remembrance.

She bowed, "Thank you Mr. Ollivander, and the name is Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi." Before standing once more with a wide grin, "How much do I owe you?"

"Seven Gallons." He replied, staring at her a bit oddly. She chose to ignore his gaze and instead took out her money, handing it to him. All she wanted was her wand back in her hands. Now that she had felt the wand's presence, when it was gone she felt strangely…defenseless, almost as if she were missing something important.

…………….

The day had gone by surprisingly fast, and without further hassle. There was only one thing left on the list to buy, and that was a magical pet. She felt quite excited as they pressed on to the store, wondering what strange exotic creatures lurked inside.

"This is the place." Harry stated, motioning to the pet shop just in front of them. With a smile he grasped the cool metal handle of the door, swinging it open for her to walk through.

"Why thank you." she chuckled, stepping inside only to freeze.

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

Her breathing hitched, eyes widening. '_It…it can't be?_' Her gaze scanned the store, searching for the one who invoked such emotion. '_There!_' As if in a trance, she slowly walked forward, the loud noises of the store dying, everything fading into darkness but one cage.

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

The closer she was, the more her heart sped. If she wasn't careful she would cause another attack to occur. Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to calm before continuing forward, stepping just in front of the cage.

_Thump thump_

_Thump thump_

There, staring straight at her with the ever familiar beady crimson gaze, was Kirara, still the same as before with cream colored fur that was splashed with bits of ink on her tail and paws. It was unbelievable, inconceivable, and yet, there she was, as if time had no effect on her at all. The same Kirara she had known five hundred years prior.

"Kirara…" she breathed, hand pressing against the glass. Said neko moved forward, her own paw rising as a small mew of greeting erupted forth. For the first time in a long time, a true smile lifted her cheeks, eyes lighting like they once did in what seemed so long ago.

"I'll take her."

Harry eyed her oddly, "Are you sure? I would suggest getting an howl. They're asking a ridiculous price for it, I mean, ten gallons and two sickles? That's robbery!" he scoffed, eying the two-tailed with little interest.

She whirled on him in a second, "No amount of money would ever be enough of a price to pay. To me, Kirara is worth my life!" she raised her voice as loud as she dared, eyes blazing in sheer outrage. How dare he say Kirara was not worth it! Did he even understand who Kirara was?!

Harry's arms rose in slight defense, "Alright! I'm sorry; this…what was its name? Kiloma?" seeing her increasing rage, he was quick to correct himself, "I mean Kirara, right? Is worth anything you pay for it if its that important." Though, he didn't understand how the cat could hold so much value. Honestly, girl's were so weird, she even had a name already without knowing the gender…

"It's a _girl_." Came her small hiss, before she mentally berated herself. Of course he didn't realize what he was saying, he didn't know Kirara, no one did, other then herself of course. '_Amazing how easy it is to forget that such an important part of my life, is actually…a secret. In truth many wouldn't even believe it, call such a time a myth or legend. Really, it's more depressing then anything else._'

"Sorry, _she's_ important." He corrected himself once again, obviously slightly annoyed with her attitude but thoroughly confused on how she knew if it was a boy or girl. Did she specialize in cats? He knew little about her personal life, so maybe she did? She was becoming quite the odd one, that was for certain…

…………….

Kirara mewed pleasantly; her crimson orbs alight with happiness as they walked out of the pet shop. The small 'kitten' sat perched on her shoulder much like a parrot, gazing at her surroundings with an aged look that was rather odd for a cat, much less a human. The two-tail purred soothingly, rubbing her small head against Kagome's cheek.

Harry didn't get it at all.

For a cat that had just been bought, it was awfully friendly towards the one who owned it. The two looked so comfortable together, so…happy. Which was weird, because cats didn't have expressions, or at least that's what he always thought. This one did though, somehow, with intelligent eyes that looked a little to deeply at him, as if assessing his company in a protective way. It was like he was an intruder, treading upon the feline's territory, waiting to be deemed non-threatening.

"What's wrong Harry?" Kagome asked in that accent of her's, though it wasn't strong which he was thankful for. He always found strong Japanese or Chinese accents hard to interpret.

"Nothing, just thinking." He replied truthfully, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "So, we have everything now? A cloak, a wand, a pet, and all the other non-important stuff in-between?" he joked with a small smirk, pleased when she laughed.

"Now Harry, you shouldn't say such things. Studying is important too! Books can hold such useful things!" her smiled widened when he cringed.

"Great, another Hermione, just what I've always wanted." He drawled, eying her with a deadpanned expression. Honestly, was it a girl thing or something to love books? It seemed every pretty girl he ran into, was always book-smart!

Kagome blinked at his words, "Hermione? Who's that?" she questioned, curious as ever. Whoever this Hermione person was, they sounded like someone she'd like to meet. Someone else who could appreciate the art of studying and hard work!

Harry flushed slightly, "Oh right, you haven't met her yet." he laughed, somewhat awkward, "She's a good friend of mine who's really smart. Ask her anything and I bet she'd either have the answer on hand, or spend a night researching it just so she could learn it." He chuckled in slight remembrance of how hard she had tried to help him during the tournament, before the thoughts slowly floated away.

Kagome smiled, "She sounds like someone I'd like to meet." She stated, her hands shifting to gather a better grip on her numerous bags.

"You will really soon, tomorrow at the train station. Anyways, we should probably head back to the Pub to get rid of this stuff. Besides, there are some people I want you to meet." He declared, also shifting the bags in his hands. He had forgotten how much stuff a new student needed to buy…

"Um…Harry." Kagome suddenly ventured out, her demeanor shifting to shyness as her cheeks flushed slightly, "Could you do me a favor?"

Raising an eyebrow Harry watched her closely, "What is it?" he asked her cautiously, not liking the change in mood. She seemed to awkward, whatever it was it couldn't be good.

Eyes turning to the side she nibbled on her lower lip, "Don't tell the others…that I'm sick." She finally managed to spew, hues shifting back to look at him with an unreadable expression.

Harry frowned, but shrugged nonetheless, "I don't understand why, but it's not my place to really question now is it? If that's what you want then I'll respect your privacy." before he glanced at his wristwatch, "Now that we're clear, we really should be heading back before Mrs. Wesley dies of a heart attack."

Smiling Kagome nodded, thankful for his assurance before the last of his statement caught her attention. Again with this Mrs. Wesley person, was she truly such a frightful character?

……….

"She's absolutely adorable!" the plump red-head gushed, eying her sweetly. It was easy to see the lady was refraining from hugging her outright, what with her still being a stranger and all. Was this the infamous Mrs. Wesley that seemed to put so much fear in people's hearts?

The lady's gaze then suddenly turned sharp as they swerved over to another of the red-heads, a boy who appeared to be around Harry's age. It was easy to see that red hair and freckles seemed to be the family trait of the Wesley household.

"As for you Ronald Wesley! How many times _must_ I tell you? No sneaking chocolates before dinner!" her voice rose from the gentle motherly tone to a high shrill, her eyes blazing in warning as the one now known as Ron shrunk away from his angry mother.

Frankly she couldn't blame him.

The sudden change in mood was rather frightful all on its own, but her anger seemed to remind her of herself when she was about ready to 'sit' Inu-Yasha. Man…she never knew she could be so scary! Was this what it was like on the receiving end? '_Poor Inu-Yasha…_' her thoughts abruptly cut as a sudden image rose; golden eyes holding pure betrayal as they gazed hatefully towards her.

'_No…_' her hands fisted, and she buried the memories with ruthless force. She would not think of such unspeakable things.

"Anyways, him, over there Kagome, the one getting yelled at, is my good mate Ron." Harry suddenly introduced, his hand motioning towards the red-head from earlier.

A meek smile crossed her lips, "Yeah…would never have figured it out, what with all the yelling of his name and all." She laughed, cringing as Mrs. Wesley screamed at him some more after he muttered a rather crude word towards her.

Harry laughed as well, "Heh…yeah that's Ron for you, always getting in to trouble that one." He smirked as Ron came towards them, sulking after his mother's abuse.

"Bloody hell, thought she was goin' to explode there for a moment…" he moped, before his gaze shifted to Kagome, "So this is her eh?" he assessed, staring at her boldly before leaning towards Harry, "Damn she's hot! Think she has a boyfriend?" he whispered with a cheesy grin, and she fell completely silent, having caught every word.

"I'm going to pack some of my new things."

After she walked away to her rented room (Kirara following after a promising glare), Harry elbowed Ron in the side, "Idiot." He muttered as Ron went back to moping, rubbing the abused skin with a confused expression, "What? I was only joking!"

……………

"Platform 9 and ¾? Is there really such a thing?" she questioned later that night to her visiting company, having read her ticket for the first time. How strange to have a ¾ platform, but maybe it was just an English thing? Who knew? Certainly not her.

Fred smirked, "Well, in the muggle world there isn't, but in _our_ world there is!" he boasted, and she blinked in confusion, "Muggle?"

George stepped in, "Yes, er…it's a term used to describe non-magic users. Yeah know…muggles!" he explained rather crudely, scratching his head awkwardly. It felt weird explaining things that were already common knowledge.

Her mouth formed a small 'Oh' of understanding, "I see, so there are different terms even in the wizarding world." She smiled, now understanding more. '_Just like the Feudal era, there were some Japanese words and terms I hadn't heard of before there too._'

George nodded, happy that his explanation was understood, "Yeah, there are a lot of different things in the wizarding world."

Seeing an opening, Fred moved across the bed and slung his arm across her shoulders, "One of those things we just so happen to specialize in."

Smirking, George copied the action on her opposite side, "And it just so happens that these things will, without a doubt, benefit you in your future attendance at Hogwarts!"

Fred nodded sagely, "It's a must for any new student. In all honesty it should be put on the list of supplies." His mouth curved into an almost maliciously evil slant, and she was more then scared when George's expression turned much the same.

Feeling her impending doom approaching, she glanced around the room for a means of escape. Her eyes suddenly shifted to the clock and she blinked, slightly surprised at the time, but also somewhat grateful, "Crap, I'm late." She murmured, slipping out from between the two before moving off the bed.

The twins sent her an odd stare, "Late for what?" Fred questioned with obvious disappointment as he watched her dig into her suitcase. George crawled across the bed to get a better look at what she was doing.

"Oh, just some stuff I need." She brushed them off a bit, pulling out what looked like a puffer and an upside down spray bottle, "If you would excuse me, I'll be back in just a few moments."

The twins watched with curious eyes as she departed for the bathroom just down the hall. "What do yeah suppose that's all about?" George inquired, and Fred merely shrugged in response, "Dunno, but when she gets back we'll have to try again. I mean we almost had her!"

George stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I'm not to sure, I think we came on a bit to strong. We'll have to change our tactic."

Fred nodded, "Agreed. I say we just spring it on her; she'll be to surprised to say no."

Smiling almost cruelly, George nodded, "Brilliant! But first we should lure her into a false sense of security; she'll be expecting it when she gets back."

……………..

Kagome sighed, turning on the bathroom light before closing the door with a soft click and locking it behind her. "This sucks…" she moped, staring at the objects she carried with little enthusiasm. Not only was she completely exhausted, but she had to switch her medicine times to fit with this one, otherwise she'd be getting up at four every night. I mean it was bad enough even taking the stuff, why make it more of a pain in the ass?

Lifting the object that looked like a puffer, she shook the bottle a bit before exhaling, placing the open end in her mouth and pushing down on the top. Instantly the nasty tasting gas filled her mouth, and she hastily breathed it in, eager to get the cloud off her tongue.

Making an icky face in the mirror, she proceeded to pick the second object up, the upside down squirt bottle, before shoving the long nozzle to the back of her throat. Her hand then pulled the trigger and liquid goop seeped down, burning as it came in contact with the poison, before finally it settled. She grimaced slightly, quickly running a glass under the tap before gargling and spitting. Ah…sweet relief.

Rubbing her throat she sighed, her gaze somewhat distant as she stared at herself in the mirror, "How long has it been, since then?" she murmured, setting the glass down before picking up her toothbrush. Squirting the paste onto the tip she proceeded to brush her teeth vigorously, using the tool for more of a taste cleanser then an actual plaque remover.

"A year and four days." She smiled, softly, after cleansing her mouth out with another round of refreshing tap water. Rising her brush and cleaning the tube of toothpaste, she gathered her supplies and headed back to her rented room where the twins were visiting.

Opening the door she sent them a welcoming smile, "Hey guys, sorry about that." before closing the door behind her with a soft click. The two watched her as she went to her bag, placing the supplies back inside before zipping it up.

"So…" Fred started, "What's Japan like?" he finally asked, deciding to break the silence that had unknowingly settled upon the room. Kagome eyed him rather suspiciously, cautious about the odd change of topic from earlier.

Noticing the suspicious stare, George nodded eagerly, "Yeah, is it really crowded like everyone says?"

Shrugging, Kagome decided to let it go, "Boy is it ever! People normally walk or ride their bikes to get places. It's because everything is so close together that driving through such a cluttered mess isn't very convenient." She explained, once again sitting on the bed beside them, "You can't move an inch without seeing someone in front of you."

"It'd suck to be claustrophobic there." George breathed, and Fred merely nodded.

Smiling Kagome chuckled, "I'd imagine it would be." before a rather noticeable yawn passed her lips. Flushing, she covered her mouth before sending the two boys a weak smile, "Seems I'm still adjusting to the time here." She murmured, sighing.

Fred gave her a small pat on the back, "No worries! We'll leave yeah to rest." He assured, sliding off the bed to stand on the cool wood floor.

George was quick to follow, "Yeah, G'night Kagome." He waved, and then the two departed, nearly at the door when, "Oh Kagome!"

Startled she jumped slightly, head snapping towards them, "Eh?"

They were both suddenly right before her, strange objects that were pulled from their pockets now shoved right in front of her face, "Fancy buying one of these?" Fred prompted, smiling brightly.

Moving closer, now deep within her personal bubble, George took her hand and placed something that looked like deformed candy into her open palm, "This one is our most popular, you just suck on this and then you'll get sick!" he boasted, clearly thinking she'd be impressed.

"The teachers will send you to the hospital wing, and when you're a safe distance away you just pluck this into your mouth," Fred continued, handing her a second piece of odd looking candy, "And poof, your supposed 'sickness' is gone!"

Smiling proudly George finished off the act, "Guaranteed to get you out of any unwanted class! And only for the cheap price of two sickles and a gallon!"

Both beaming at her, and now sitting on the bed at either side of her, each with a single arm slinked around her shoulders they asked at the same time, "So, what do you think?" the merchandise held pointedly and unnecessarily close to her face.

Completely befuddled she mutely nodded, her tiered mind registering one thing out of her sudden culture shock 'I want to sleep, make them go away.' Almost robotically she reached into her dresser jour and pulled out the required amount, handing it to Fred who eagerly took it, leaving George to place her new acquired supplies onto the nightstand beside her bed.

Standing at the same time the twins smiled gleefully down at her, "G'night!" they spoke together again, Fed adding a, "Pleasure doing business!" before the two of them finally walked out the door to leave her in peace.

"Goodnight…" she spoke weakly in late response to the empty room. Upon realizing their departure a small sigh escaped her and she fell back, head landing on the cotton-filled pillow. For a while her gaze was set upon the dirty ceiling, no real thoughts crossing her mind as she simply enjoyed the peace that felt like forever.

A small excitement settled over her at the realization that tomorrow, she would really be heading into a magical school. It was indeed not some cruel and sick joke that she stupidly allowed herself to fall into. This place was real, this magic business was real, and even more so her new life was real. No more doctor visits or over-protective parenting, no more people treating her like glass…for she was no see-through fragile glass that everyone tried to fill with happiness instead of the void that smothered her. Instead she was a durable weed, yes a weed, a weed that even when cut down would grow again and thrive in any condition presented…a weed that even the wind could not break.

Smiling she rolled onto her side, flipping the disheveled covers onto her from before reaching to turn off the bedside lamp. The room was plunged into darkness as she slowly closed her eyes, "Yes…goodnight." She murmured again, thoughts drifting over to her family at home.

'_I hope mom isn't to mad at me_.' Was the final thought that crossed her mind, before she allowed herself to drift into the dark corners of dreamland.

……………

The next morning she awoke rather grudgingly, eyes still stinging with needed sleep as a loud yawn sounded through the room. Sitting up, allowing the covers to limply slide off her form, she blinked blearily as she glanced towards the electric clock that was buzzing annoyingly towards her.

"Seven…that means it's nine pm in Tokyo." Her lip twitched somewhat at the realization as her hand moved to turn off the rediscovered discovered hatred that was her alarm clock.

She had arrived in London at nine am, having left Tokyo at eleven pm, only to stay up until ten pm London time which meant that she had stayed up for nearly twenty-four hours. To top it off she only was able to have nine hours of sleep, during which, she kept waking up at random moments do to sheer excitement and unrelenting adrenaline, before having to get up to prepare to leave for this train on platform 9 and ¾ (which she still had issues believing existed). All in all, she was rather tiered and when that happened, rather irritable.

"Curse you global time difference!" she yelled as loud as she dared, hand shaking towards the ceiling at an invisible presence only known to her. Deciding she was wasting time with her groaning and moping, (why did she do this again?) Kagome reluctantly forced herself out of bed before proceeding down the hall in her PJ's to brush her teeth and take her meds (in secret of course).

Once that was all done she returned to her room, proceeded to dress, before making sure she had packed everything by doing the ritual circle of her rented sleeping space. When it seemed like all was accounted for she zipped up her suitcases (having been forced to buy another two to carry her new items) and (with great difficulty) plundered into the hallway before proceeding down the steps of death to the meeting area.

With some surprise she found herself to be the first one prepared, no one else waiting in the chosen area that she recognized. It wasn't until fifteen minutes later did anyone else blunder down the stairs, and soon after them the rest of the remaining crew.

Once everyone had gathered the adults wasted no time on getting everyone moving out the door to their destination. They (strangely enough) boarded a bus (which she could have sworn was not there, or anywhere in site for that matter, two seconds ago) that she assumed made a rather loud crack when it arrived. Perhaps they needed to check their engine? She didn't feel the least bit safe going onto this strange mobile device.

Her worry proved correct in the long run, but perhaps not in the way she had imagined it. The seemingly innocent bus turned into a ride far scarier then a rollercoaster, and more unbelievable then the existence of a time portal well. If she had been anyone else she would have sworn it was some twisted dream of hers, but alas, she was not and knew for certain that all these events were very much real. Yes…cars and street signs were in fact jumping out of the way of the speed drunk bus…

To say the least she was quite thankful when they arrived (in a rather and appreciated short time span from when they boarded) at the train station. Soon she would figure out the mystery of platform 9 and ¾.

Taking a deep calming breathe she steeled herself and followed the rest who went ahead with growing nervousness. This was it, this would be the day she boarded a train on a magical platform that would take her to a magical school where she would learn how to do magical things with a magical stick that somehow magically connected with her soul. That wasn't weird, of course not. Heck, she was the protector of a magical gem from a sort of magical world no one thought really existed that she got to by falling into a magical time portal well. Magic was not a new thing in her life.

Just in the modern world it was.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Well that was it, the second chapter! Jeez that took so long to get out, I'm sorry. Even worse is that it's a filler . ' And I'm sorry for this not being fully accurate to the sixth book. Back when I actually started the original story the sixth book wasn't even out. I know I restarted it and yes I have read the sixth book now but that was a while ago and I've forgotten most of the more detailed aspects of it. I will keep to the general plotline of the sixth book but it won't be the same in every way, as you can already tell. I will try and get the third chapter out as soon as possible! Thanks to all my reviewers and until next time!**_


End file.
